Trinity Research Platform
The Trinity Research Platform is a research station that serves as the location for Perfect Dark Zero's tutorial as well as Missions 7 and 8. Profile The Trinity Research Platform is a research station located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean in Perfect Dark Zero. Owned by dataDyne, the Trinity Research Platform is a research station under Datadyne,controlled by the Artificial Intelligence(AI) known as 'Father'.This concept is based off the Christian faith and the Trinity concept from the Bible,hence the blibical name and the Father (figuratively being God and the supreme leader of the facility),although it's systems can be tampered via the Datacore,to which Jonathan Steinberg or the player(depending on the player's gadget loadout) will hack and disable the AI. Layout The outer infrastructure is a platform that is divided into 3 sections,2 of which hosts the main facility submerged under the base and the last section being a dock,with a tall rocket assembly hangar located in the centre of these 3 sectors.There is an observatory located in the dock section of the Platform that overlooks the mid-section of the rocket and the two main sections of the platform.The docking bay for patrol boats as seen in the beginning on Trinity Infiltration, is separated by a bridge leading to the rest of the facility,located just behind the observatory.The two main section that harbour the maon facility has two towers,one on each section,where a sniper would spawn at random on the aforementioned mission.The towers are in between two hubs that have elevators leading down to the main facility.The main section that is used in all of the missions that involve the Trinity Platform is the one of the left,(assuming the POV is from the observatory).It is unknown where the hubs on the right section lead to.However in the main facility there are other elevators besides the main(and only)elevator allowed to be used by the player,a reasonable assumption would be that these elevators lead up to the right section of the platform. Rocket There are two large cargo elevators,one of each of the two mains sections,that lead up to the upper platform.However the elevator is only rideable on the mission Datacore Demolition.It is unknown whether the rocket is planned to be launched or any operations that are present or upcoming,as it is not paramount to Zhang Li's mission of obtaining the Graal's power. Inner infrastructure The facility contains four main labs: The R&R,The Archaeology lab and the Bio-Habitats lab. It has two major hangars: the Submersible hangar,containing submarines that can be seen roaming the immediate vicinity of the research platform, and the Satellite Assembly hangar,harbouring large shipping containers and several more overlooking observatories,presumably observatories and logistics and the like. Dr Caroll's lab is also one of the labs located within the facility,although these labs are the only ones accessible to the player. Security The hallways are patrolled by CMP-150 wielding Trinity guards and the main force of Laptop Gun wielding Trinity soldiers can be seen training military drills in the Submersible Hangar in Trinity Infiltration. Alarms are placed in labs and observation rooms,with cameras littered about the Facility,specifically the Satellite Assembly Hangar. Scientists wielding Psychosis Gun and response teams make it a hindrance for any player unfortunate enough to alert the enemy Trivia - When looking outside the glass in the lower levels of the Platform during Mission 7, a yellow submarine can sometimes be found moving about. (the same sub can be seen out of the water in the Platform during the latter part of Mission 8.) The submarine may be a reference to The Beatles song, album and movie 'Yellow Submarine'. It also bears a great resemblence to the deep-ocean research submersible DSV Alvin. Category:Locations Category:Perfect Dark Zero Locations